


The perfect year?

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto’s New Year’s Eve...  Another song!fic - sorry seem to be bombarding you with them lately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect year?

  


Title: The perfect year?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers : Set early S2, but no real spoilers  
Summary: Jack and Ianto’s New Year’s Eve...  Another song!fic - sorry seem to be bombarding you with them lately!  
  
Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
 _A/N_ Inspired by the gorgeous song of the same name, sung here by the awesome John Barrowman...one of my all-time favourites and the song I chose for Jack and Ianto in ‘No Place to Hide’ and ‘Lost Inside of You’  Umm, I’m just a hopeless old romantic!

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USOHlM_C7vk&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USOHlM_C7vk&feature=related)

X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N1 A very Happy New Year to all – may you live, love and laugh as never before and I thank you for enriching my life *toasts you all* xxx

 

**The Perfect Year**

“Was it such a brilliant idea to give everyone else the night off?” Ianto panted as he trailed after Jack’s billowing coat tails, this, their third weevil alert in two hours...sometimes it was like they _knew_ there were going to be an excess of people out on the streets...

Jack slowed, breath causing miniature clouds in the chill air as he waved the Welshman cautiously to the left of an industrial skip, indicating that he would approach from the other side... Spray held at the ready, the two men moved slowly towards the muffled scuffling sounds just out of their line of sight... The weevil turned towards Ianto as he inched forward, the creature snarling as it prepared to charge. Ianto tensed, his muscles taut, heart rate elevated and he steeled himself for the attack, just as Jack crept up on it from behind and plunged the needle into its neck, the creature crashing to the floor as the sedative took effect.

Efficiently cuffing hands and slipping a hood over its head, Ianto glanced up to meet the gaze of his charismatic Captain, smiling softly at the fondness radiating out of those blue grey depths as they watched him at work. Together they heaved the giant brute of a weevil off the alley floor and dragged it back to the SUV where it was bundled into the boot. Jack glanced at his watch, “...five to twelve...shit!”  cursing with feeling, drawing an amused raised eyebrow from the Welshman.

“I was hoping we’d be back in time...” he reached out and tugged Ianto towards him, wrapping him into his arms to kiss him gently. “I sent everyone home in the hope we’d actually get some time to celebrate new year by ourselves...should’ve known better...” he sighed wearily, burying his face into the young man’s neck as the reassuring scent of everything _Ianto_ flooded his senses...

Ianto smiled softly and tipped his Captain’s chin up so he could look into his eyes, “...look around you, cariad...” as he captured his lips tenderly, “no-one here but us...”

Jack chuckled ruefully and sank into the embrace just as the bells began to toll at midnight _ring out the old, bring in the new...a midnight wish to share with you..._ his hands moving to stroke one through his Welshman’s hair while the other rested in the small of his back as he pressed their bodies closer together, their kiss deepening as tongues sought each other to slow dance first in one mouth, then the other... _your lips are warm, my head is light...were we alive, before tonight..._

Ianto’s soft moan was lost as he was kissed into oblivion...the dingy alley faded from existence...it was just them in their own little world... _I don’t need a crowded ballroom, everything I want is here..._  and for a brief moment he allowed himself to believe that _this thing_ he had with Jack could actually work... _if you’re with me, next year will be...the perfect year..._

They came up for air and gazed into each other’s eyes, both aware that without them knowing or planning it, somehow this damp and lonely alley had found them on the edge of something new...something deeper...a relationship beyond where they currently were...

Jack met Ianto’s gaze and caught his breath at the depth of love blazing out of them... His heart beat faster in his chest and his stomach was invaded by a hundred light-winged butterflies...his final barriers were falling – his heart screamed _yes..._ his head – his fear – still wondered... _before we play some dangerous game...before we fan some harmless flame..._ could he allow himself to love this man, knowing he could never bear to lose him...knowing it would break him when he died... _I have to ask if this is wise...and if the game is worth the prize..._ He crushed his lips to Ianto’s, pouring every emotion into the kiss as he revelled in the feel of them soft and sensual against his own... _yesyesyes_ ...

Ianto lost himself to the sensations of Jack’s mouth against his...the intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack_ transporting him to a plane of bliss that was not of this earth... _with this wine and with this music...how can anything be clear..._ His hands raked over Jack’s body, fumbling under his coat to press as close as could...knowing that he was lost – no matter what happened he knew he loved this man with every essence of his being... _let’s wait and see, it may just be...a perfect year..._

They broke apart, panting heavily, twin arousal straining against the restrictions of their clothing, “I really did come back for you...” Jack breathed against Ianto’s ear, his voice heavy with want... _we don’t need a crowded ballroom, everything we want is here..._ “I turned the Doctor down because I realised that the one I want is you...only you... _if you’re with me, next year will be...a perfect year..._ “...if you’ll have me...” suddenly hesitant...uncertain...

Cupping Jack’s face, Ianto stared into his eyes and smiled softly, pressing his mouth lightly against his Captain’s, soothing the anxious look away with every brush of his lips...

Jack let out a huge breath and wrapped the Welshman into a tight hug... _no need to hear the music play – your eyes say all there is to say..._

“Why don’t you take me back to the hub and show me what you want...” Ianto’s eyes sparkled invitingly. Jack groaned as a wave of desire washed over him and settled in his groin... _the stars can fade, and they can shine...long as your face is next to mine..._

They climbed back into the SUV and headed back towards the hub as the sky lit up with flash after flash of brightly coloured fireworks - Cardiff was celebrating the start of a new year. Jack reached across to squeeze Ianto’s hand...he was right where he wanted to be... _we don’t need a crowded ballroom...everything we need is here..._ by his Welshman’s side... _if you’re with me, next year will be...the perfect year..._

Jack screeched to a halt in the underground car park, killed the engine and reached across to grab a handful of black wool coat before hauling Ianto into a fierce knee-melting kiss that had the young man seeing stars...winding his arms around his Captain’s neck as he surrendered to the wondrous sensations of Jack’s mouth plundering his own...

Many long, enjoyable minutes later they surfaced for air, foreheads resting together as they recharged their lungs. Regretfully, Ianto wriggled out of Jack’s arms and slid out of the car, opening the boot to drag the unconscious weevil towards the cells. Jack hurried to help – the sooner they dumped the weevil, the sooner he could whisk his Welshman away to the celebration he’d planned...he reasoned that late was better than never..!

With their new guest tucked safely in a cell, Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and pulled him up towards the main hub, leading him to the kitchen where he pressed the young man up against the wall and kissed him senseless, leaving him breathless and trembling when he was finally released... “...we need coffee to go...” Jack whispered into his ear as Ianto leant against him while he regained the use of his legs...

Nodding, his eyes somewhat glazed from the intensity of Jack’s kisses, Ianto quickly made two full travel mugs before their fingers were entwined and he was led from the hub. Five minutes later Jack was pulling him towards the centre of the roof of the Millennium Centre where there was a blanket set out with a picnic hamper at the side... Ianto stopped, his mouth dropping open...this was so unexpected and the realisation that Jack had planned this _for him_ sent a rush of warmth spreading through him...

He looked into Jack’s eyes, drowning in the emotion that radiated from those blue grey pools, the older man holding his hand out, “...dance with me..?” adding a soft, “...please...” when Ianto hesitated.

Smiling shyly, he stepped closer to be folded into his Captain’s arms and they did a slow waltz, the music in their heads... _it’s New Year’s Eve and hopes are high...dance one year in, kiss one goodbye..._ “I wanted to dance with the fireworks overhead...wanted it to be magical for you...” _another chance, another start...so many dreams to tease the heart..._

“It _is_ magical, cariad...just being here...with you...” _we don’t need a crowded ballroom, everything we need is here_... as he pulled Jack closer to capture his lips in a searing kiss that grew rapidly more heated as tongues tangled deliciously, teeth clashed and hands raked searchingly under coats, seeking out skin to skin contact... Without breaking their wild kiss, they staggered back towards the blanket, sinking down until they were side by side, limbs entwined as passion grew under the starlit sky...

Gasping, they broke off for air, “...happy new year...” breathed Jack as he reclaimed those pink and kiss swollen lips... _and face to face, we will embrace...the perfect year..._

End

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
